Luchpi
The aquatic grass of Jalupi. Description The Luchpi are just kinds of grass that went to the waters in the Pawird Marsh. One kind is parasitic, and the earlier species have rather brittle roots. They are also the precursors to the Awchpi. Some of them have developed into parasites. Members *'Luchpi- '''The Luchpi are descended from a mutation that lead to longer roots. These roots allowed the Luchpi to live in deeper water, and still have their grass blades above the surface. The roots act like stems, keeping the semi buoyant blades just above water. The roots have no really strength yet, and are very fragile, breaking whenever a Jichaw swims past. This however carries them to new ground, allowing them to spread and reproduce at a quicker pace. *'Floater Luchpi- 'This species of Luchpi splintered from Luchpi frequently cast off from their roots. Over time a mutation occurred in some of these castaways, allowing them them to float over water for longer periods of time. As their roots adapted to solely feeding on nutrients in the water, their now buoyant "leaves" expanded into a lily pad like shape. Because of this they can be mistaken for Pad Awchpi, leading to many Chachaw's drowning themselves atop the less stable floaters. They coexist near the Pad Awchpi, though some live in the less populated regions of the Palm Awchpi. *'Shallow Luchpi- 'This Luchpi is much like it's ancestors, living in the shallow waters of the marsh. It's roots are a bit stronger so they break less frequently, allowing them to live longer and make more seeds. The shape of this plant is still pretty much that of the Luchpi, though its grass blades are a little longer. *'Shrub Luchpi- 'This species of Luchpi, much like the Mud Awchpi, was forced from the water by it's cousins and the many Awchpi. As it recolonized land this species' root stilts seemingly vanished, though in fact the trait remains. The long roots are now used to absorb more nutrients and to better cling to land. Because of it's ability to gain a lot of nutrients, this species was able to expand, and now resembles a bush, it's thick grass blades obscuring it's body. They require a bit more food than grass as noted, so they are not as common than that originator. *'Clinging Luchpi- 'This species of Luchpi has been forced from the water by it's more effective brethren, but it has not returned to land. As the Palm Awchpi began to evolve some Luchpi used them as an anchor against the current. Over time this species adapting to cling off the Awchpi, and their roots grow to be vine-like tendrils. Although most of this species' roots adapted to cling to the Awchpi, some of the appendages are still used to gain nutrients from the environment, by filtering dirt that passes by. *'Hachpi- '''These parasitic Luchpi take in nutrients from Awplipis and other large plants that it attaches to. However, they still need sunlight, and many take root in the Awplipi canopy. Category:Neo-Terra Category:Jalupi Category:Plant Category:Aquatic Category:Nature Category:Arboreal